Intentions Cruelles
by Aurora Borealis 19
Summary: Draco and his step cousin make a little bet out of boredom. First one to get with Hermione or Harry first wins. It's a race to the finish and what will happen when someone wins and the other has to deal with the prize? DMHG HPOC
1. Let the Games Begin

Intentions Cruelles.

By: Aurora

A/N: This is Harry Potter/Cruel Intentions mixed. It follows the basic story line of Cruel Intentions sort of but I do add my own flavor and change the ending a lot. I just thought of this and I hope that everyone likes it and please review, thanks. Aurora

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters ext. I also do not own (partially) the story line idea but the story is mine. This is the first and last time I am saying this if you want to know just refer back here.

Meet The New Characters

*Diavola Malfoy- French for devil, Di for short. Part Veela. Draco's equally wicked step cousin that has just been transferred to Hogwarts, the schemer.

*Mauvais Malfoy- French for wicked, Di's father and Draco's uncle, death eater.

Chapter One

Let the Games Begin

"Draco, darling, why don't you come up to my chambers for a little chat hmm?", Diavola drawled into the fire watching for Draco's reply. 

"Not now, Diavola, can't you see it's past hours for students to be in the hall?" Draco whispered back to the fire figure of his step cousin.

"Draco, Draco, why the formality? It's Di, but that's besides the matter. You've never been afraid to break rules before and surely you'll make an exception for your favorite cousin?"

"Let me remind you, we are _step_ cousins, do you understand?", Draco looked around the Head Boy and Girl common room and sighed. "I'll come, but only for a little while, do you understand?"

Di flashed Draco a mirror image of his own smile. "Of course I understand, all I need is a little while." Di said sinisterly as her head was consumed by the flames.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Draco, come in come in, care for some wine?" 

Diavola asked coolly when Draco arrived at her door. Di walked over to the chilling bottle of wine and poured two glasses of the drink that resembled thick red blood. Di offered Draco his glass and sat down on her Victorian style couch.

"Privacy is grand isn't Draco? Priceless, or not actually, daddy told me he had to pay Dumbledore a bundle so I could have my own private chambers, I'm surprised _your _father didn't do the same for you."

Draco gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at Di's last remark. His father and Di's step father had been competing ever since they were boys. Having the most grand houses, wives, and children were just minor things on there big list. So was spending the most money.

"_My_ father doesn't need to buy my affection Di, and besides when your head boy it's like you have your own private chambers, oh, that's right, you wouldn't know about that would you?"

Di's eyes turned to slits and her face became red. It was a known fact that Di had wanted to be Head Girl and pursed it with a fiery passion. But Di found out the reality of the old saying, money can't buy you everything.

"Oh Draco, you know I couldn't be Head Girl, I haven't attended this school long enough." Di spoke with sugary sweetness regaining her smile.

"However, that is precisely why I called you here, to talk about our little Head Girl. As you know me and you have a healthy competitive side and mine wants a new challenge. So, Draco I have a proposal for you."

Draco rolled his eyes. Diavola was always coming up with her stupid little challenges and forcing Draco to participate threatening blackmail. He was sure this one was going to be just as dumb, like who could get better grades or sleep with the most teachers and he wasn't interested.

"Well get on with it then Di, I know your con me into doing it no matter what so let's hear it."

Di frowned at his reply. "I'm just trying to think up a little fun to make this school year go by faster you don't have to be such a prick. But, since I am in a forgiving mood I'll tell you my plan anyway."

"From what I've heard, dear cousin, you're quite the little player here at Hogwarts. But I've also heard there is _one _girl that you cannot conquer, I'm sure you know who I'm talking about don't you, Miss. Hermione Granger. I've also learned with my snooping ears that Mr. Harry Potter happens to be a _vierge_."

"So Potter's a virgin, where are you going with this Di?"

"Inpatient little bloke aren't we? I'm getting to that part just hold on. Here's my challenge; I'll go after Potter and _you_ go after Granger and whoever can get a tumble in the sack first will be the winner. Génie no? We'll be corrupting the two goody goodies of the school and have fun doing it."

Draco smiled at this and clapped his hands. 

"For once, Diavola, you actually came up with a worthwhile challenge, one that I will accept without blackmail. This is just perfect! You have, however left out what the prizes will be for the winner."

"Well naturally I will allow you to pick your prize for _if_ you win, which I'm not planning on, and I'll pick my prize if I win. So what do you wish to be your prize?"

Draco half smiled and yawned. "If I win, you'll be my slave for a week, and do _whatever_ I wish and I do mean whatever. Sound fair?"

"Perfectly fair, but if _I _win my prize is to make you suffer. If I win you must not touch, shag, or have anything to do with any girl her at Hogwarts for the remainder of our stay here."

Draco chocked on his sip of wine and began coughing violently. 

"Di, you can't be serious that is impossible!"

Di smiled slyly at his display, "What, are you afraid to lose, you won't have to worry if you win."

Draco's fierce look returned and responded swiftly, "I'm not afraid to lose Di, because I know you won't be able to accomplish your task first."

"So you accept my challenge then? Good, now go back to your chambers it's late and I need my beauty sleep."

Draco got up off the couch and turned to leave already plotting his plan of attack.

"Oh Draco one more thing, Laissez les jeux commencer, let the games begin."

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it, I'm really enjoying writing it. Please don't forget to review I would love to hear what you think, your ideas, or corrections on anything you believe I have done wrong. Well, au revoir, gentle readers. Oh! One more thing, if you all have spare time and like the pairing of Hermione Fred and George please check out my other story, Hermione Sandwich, thanks!


	2. Tentation de l'innocent

Chapter Two

Tentation de l'innocent

(Tempting the Innocent)

A/N: Bonjour readers and welcome to chapter two of my story. I have tried to check my grammar errors and other errors before hand so I hope I don't have any mistakes thanks to my great editor Ms. Samantha. So enjoy as the plot thickens. Thanks to Samantha my editor in chief, muse, and official idea lady and Brian my other idea helper. Oh and if there is _italics_ on more than a few words then it is that persons thoughts just incase you all didn't know…

Draco walked back to his shared chambers with a brisk staccato tone. Scheming in his head just how he could get Hermione to do the dirty deed with him. He knew it would be hard, and time consuming, but he had to make it work, fast, before Diavola got to Harry.

Draco frowned as he realized something, Diavola had an advantage over him. He shook his head in anger and walked faster. 

_Bloody hell Draco, why didn't you think of this before? That bloody bitch realized it but you were to naïve to think of it. Diavola is part veela, she can just use that to win over Potter, besides Potter doesn't even know her which means she can convince him easier, oh balls!_

Draco now couldn't clear his head of the angry he felt towards himself. Upset he stormed into the common room he shared with Hermione and threw open his bedroom door. Slamming it shut he didn't care if he woke up the whole damn school, Diavola had coned him, she just had been sneaker about it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


When Draco woke up to the sun shining in on him from his window he cursed softly under his breath. He had already slept in longer then he intended to and who knew what Diavola had been up to while he had been sleeping. Throwing off his green silk sheets he jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. He had a lot planned for this lovely Saturday day.

Running towards the dungeon where the potion class was held Draco skidded to a stop in front of the door and knocked softly. 

"Come in."

Draco heard Professor Snapes voice through the door and pushed it open. 

"Damn bitch"

Draco muttered under his breath as he saw his devilish step cousin already talking to Professor Snape. 

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, I was already talking to your dear sweet cousin about partners for potions."

"She is a doll isn't she? I was here Professor Snape for the same reason I was wondering if I could ask to be paired with Hermione Granger for this term."

"What's this! First your cousin comes to ask to be partnered with Potter then you want to be partnered with Hermione? Well, I suppose it can be arranged for both of you. Now I must get back to grading term papers please escort yourselves out."

"Come Draco." Diavola threw a smile at him as she walked out the door.

Draco ran up to join her angry seeping through him.

"Always one step ahead of you I see Draco. Seems like that is what's going to happen with this competition as well, sure you may also achieve the goal, but not first." 

"Just because you got to Professor Snape first doesn't mean you'll win, remember that, I have to go, I actually have a plan."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hermione so glad to have caught you." Draco flashed a smile and tried his best to sound sincere. 

Hermione looked up puzzled, "Hermione? Is this some new trend? And why pray tell, are you glad to have caught me?"

Draco gazed at Hermione, long waving chestnut hair, even longer legs, glowing skin, at least if he did manage to get her into his bed he wouldn't be too repulsed.

"Well because, we are going to have to spend this whole year together and I don't think we need to bring our pity childhood fight into the mix. So you think we can start off on a better foot?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously and sighed. "I suppose you're right, we shouldn't fight, we need to unite and lead the school."

Draco stifled a laugh, _Unite to lead the school, boy she is a real stick in the mud._

"Exactly, so I was thinking, don't you think we should take some time to get to know each other…say go to Hogsmeade today and just hang out?"

"Oh…I don't know Ma-Draco I mean I do have a lot of school work and…"

"Come on Hermione, it'll be fun, I promise."

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her away from her books.

_Just play like a nice little boy and she'll be putty in your hands in no time._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're Harry Potter right?" Diavola smiled and gushed as she tapped Harry on his shoulder.

"Erm, yah I am, and you're…Draco's cousin right?" 

"_Step_ cousin, actually. We're not _really_ related, my names Diavola, but you can call me Di, and of course I already know your name…" Di turned on all her charm as she walked besides Harry.

"Right, it's nice to meet you Di, so how come I haven't seen you around Hogwarts before?"

"Oh that's easy to answer. Since my mother married Draco's uncle we moved up here from France. I had to transfer schools you see, and well since I'm new and all to school I was wondering if you would be kind enough to show me around?"

"Oh, well, I was suppose to meet Hermione to study-"

"Hermione? That one girl with the bushy hair? I saw her leave a little while ago maybe if we walk around the school grounds we'll find her."

"Well, alright, I suppose we could do that, you know for being Draco's step cousin you two sure do look alike."

"You think so? I suppose, what with the blonde hair and gray eyes but besides from that we really don't. Also, our attitudes are totally different, he's more oh how can I put it, _evil_, and I'm well, not." Diavola giggled and wrapped her arms around Harry, trying to work her Veela charm. 

"You're right, you don't seem like him at all." Harry blushed and walked along with her, smiling at the other boys jealous stares.

"So Di, this is the Great Hall, the students and staff eat here…"

Diavola smiled and nodded, pretending to listen to Harry. 

_I'll have him in no time. He's just a little trusting boy that has some hidden desires, desires I can fulfill perfectly._

A/N: I hope you all liked it, next chapter coming soon. Not much else to say but please review and continue to read! Luv Aurora


	3. Qui gagnera?

Chapter Three

Qui gagnera?

(Who will win?)

A/N: Because I don't want to make this the story that goes on forever I have decided to fast forward a two weeks. I think this is a sufficient amount of time for young love to spring…or what some mistake as love. So please bare with me honestly I know how the story's going to end. Oh and for this next little section I'm going to be switching in-between Draco's and Hermione's thoughts of the previous two weeks Hermione's thoughts are going to be _italic_ and Draco's are going to be *stared*. 

_Who could have ever though that Draco could be so…downright charming? Well, I suppose I knew he could, but before it was only to get girls to shag, I don't know what makes me think this time is different but…he seems almost genuine…_

**Little Mudblood really can have fun, I didn't think it was possible. She isn't so bad if she just opens up a bit, now I can see why Potter and Weasel have been able to stand her so long. She really is quite a sucker for a charmer and gifts, fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Plus, from what I've hear Diavola hasn't done anything with Potter yet…**

_I wonder why Draco bought me all those nice things, took me to all those nice places. I mean first the trip to Hogsmeade, then just chatting in the library, potions together, studying…I just can't get him off my mind, when I'm with him I'm so happy, I never even thought Draco Malfoy would make me happy. It is somewhat fishy though, all these nice things and nothing in return. Oh, I suppose it hasn't been just nothing, we did kiss three times!!! It was incredible, of course I really don't have many guys to compare it to…_

**Isn't such a bad snogger either, could have been worse I'll give her that. That really doesn't matter much though. The weird thing is she's fun to be around, not like Pansy or all those other no brain nit wit girls I usually hang out with, she actually has intellect. Come now Draco, you have to stop thinking all these nice mushy gushy feelings about Hermione, she's just a bet, a challenge, nothing more….**

_I've been careful, not telling Ron or Harry. Well, I really haven't seen much of Harry lately, but that's besides the point. I wonder why I don't tell them, I mean I have nothing to feel ashamed of. Why can't I just come out and say it? I've thought about it and I know it's soon but really, it's happened before, why can't I just tell Draco I…_

**Oh no, bloody hell no, Draco, come on now, you haven't actually developed _feelings _for this little Mudblood girl have you? Just two weeks ago you couldn't stand her and now feelings?! No, not now, why now, I can't be doing this now. Of all the girls why her? Pull yourself together, you DO NOT have feelings for her, repeat, I DO NOT have feelings for her, oh bleeding fucking hell…**

…_Love Draco Malfoy._

**…I have feelings for Hermione Granger.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Diavola strutted down the hall towards the G common room smiling to herself and waving to all the gawking boys as she strode by.

_These past two weeks have been easy as Pâté en croûte. Harry simply can't get enough of me, and I have led him to believe I feel the same way, it's just a matter of time before I conquer him. What a great little side note to add to my resume, I slept with the Boy Who Lived, won't daddy be oh so proud?_

"Golden Lion", Diavola whispered as the portrait of an overly large fat lady swung open revealing the common room. Di had learned of the password from Harry a week ago when she had complained that if she needed him she couldn't get in, he had obediently given her the password.

"Harry, darling!" 

Di called as she rushed in and gave Harry a quick hug. If Harry knew her better he wouldn't have mistaken that fake sweetness with loving affection. 

Di kissed him and smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and sitting on his lap.

"Did you miss me love?"

"Of course, Di, whenever your gone I miss you."

"Harry dear, I thought we agreed, you are to call me pet from now on right?" Di corrected as she batted her eyelashes. 

"Oh, erm, right sorry, pet."

"That's better. So what have you been up to all day?"

"Oh, Quidditch practice, homework, you?"

"Nothing really, Pansy did teach me a great facial trick."

Ron snickered from a nearby chair. His friend was so overwhelmed by Diavola that he didn't even notice what an idiot he looked like. Ron couldn't take it anymore, he nodded his head and left the room.

"You know love, I just don't get why Ron doesn't like me more, I mean I try to be nice." Di pouted trying for a sad expression.

"Oh, don't worry about him pet, he's just a tad bit jealous I suppose that's all…"

"Okay, because I wouldn't want you two to not be friends just because of me…"

"If that ever did happen, I would pick you…"

Di smiled and decided it was time to initiate the final phase in plan one.

"Harry…" Di ran a finger over his lips and pouted again, trying to look cute. "I don't suppose you'd want to meet me in the tower at midnight tonight would you?"

Harry tried to conceal his excitement but Di saw right through him. 

"That would be splendid Di, tonight at midnight it is."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Okay Draco, you know the plan. Just finish the challenge and all these feelings will slip away. Just go and find her in the library, seductively ask her if she wants to spend the night in your room and then you've won. Diavola will be your slave and you can teach that little bitch how to play nice and your feelings for Hermione will be gone, everyone wins.**

Draco's eyes scanned the library until he spied his prize. Hermione was sitting alone at on of the many big wooden tables head in a book as usual. Coming from behind he snuck up on her and gave her cheek a peck.

  
"Hullo love, I was looking for you."

Hermione looked up and blushed showing Draco she had been thinking about him as well.

"Why were you looking for me Draco"

"There's something I wanted to ask, if you don't want to that's fine."

"What is it?"

"How about just you and I for dinner tonight. If you didn't know I happen to be a great cook. I can fix us up something afterwards we can look at the stars…"

Draco ran his hand down to her thigh.

"Whatever you want."

He whispered in her ear as Hermione closed her eyes.

"Sounds perfect Draco, how about seven then?"

"Seven it is."


	4. Et le gagnant est…

Chapter Four

Et le gagnant est…

(And the winner is…)

A/N: Finally here it is how the bet is going to end. Will it be Diavola or Draco?? We'll just have to read and find out now won't we? Please, please, please, I have resorted to begging, review even if you hated it because us authors live for reviews. They encourage us and let us know what you think since most of us are not mind readers. So anyway reviews are most welcome and without further ado let's begin.

"Draco…"

The sound was poison in his ears. He cursed the day that Diavola had stepped into the corridors of Hogwarts. Rolling his eyes and heaving a sigh Draco turned towards the fire. 

"Di, my favorite person in the world, what could you possibly want?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Only to tell you the good news, but I wouldn't want anyone overhearing, I think you feel the same. Why don't you come by for a while?"

Draco glanced at the big grandfather clock located in his shared common room. Hermione was away studying and it was only four. He figured that gave him enough time to prepare and hear what Diavola wanted to tell him before seven.

"I guess I could find time to drop by for a little to tell you my good news."

Di's eyes clouded in worry for a second but as quick as it appeared it disappeared. Putting on a fake smile and look of interest she replied tartly.

"Can't wait to find out what that may be Draco."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Diavola's arms were crossed tightly around her and her features were contorted so she resembled more veela then human. Red and fuming Diavola threw her glass vase at Draco's head and screamed.

"Not even _you_ could pull that off! Getting Hermione to agree in so little time I think you bewitched her, that's it you cheated!!"

Draco ducked as the vase shattered around him and tried to reply calmly even though she was trying his temper. 

"Di, I haven't won _yet, _and besides who knows if I can pull if off we didn't really say that was what was to happen. Besides, who knows how long it will take? We'll both just have to watch the clock and see, and to guarantee that no one lies we'll just cast the truth spell."

Diavola calmed down a bit and her features returned to normal. "You're right you haven't won yet and I don't plan on letting you."

Di went back to preparing, magically enhancing her features. Glossing her hair, making her skin give off a unnatural glow, pushing her breasts to an astonishing height. She turned to face Draco in her lace up front black slinky dress and strappy black shoes.

"What do you think?"

"To put it blatantly, if I didn't know you I would do you."

Di smiled at this and responded devilishly. "To bad you know me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco lit the candles all around the Head Boy and Girl quarters and set out all of the food. His plan was perfect, slip just a little wine into Hermione's Butterbeer to get her more open but not to impair her judgment, eat the dinner of lobster and have a dessert of strawberries and chocolate. Then he would finish the bet once and for all and get the stupid girl out of his head.

He knocked on Hermione's door to her private bedroom and called in, "Hermione, dinners ready, are you coming out?"

"Coming, coming, sorry I'm taking so long to get ready, I just want to look good…" Hermione opened her door and stepped out.

Draco almost let his mouth drop open but caught himself and smiled. 

"Hermione, you look, absolutely gorgeous." 

To Draco's surprise and Hermione's, Draco actually meant what he said. 

Slightly blushing Hermione asked, "Well, should we eat then?"

"Oh, yes of course, right this way Ms. Granger."

Draco showed guided Hermione to her seat and then sat down himself.

"This is nice Draco, you really didn't have to do all this for me."

"I wanted to Hermione."

After this comment the two both fell into silence and ate quietly until dessert.

"That was incredible Draco, thanks for preparing it for me, I bet the whole Great Hall would be jealous."

Draco smiled, if only she knew he had paid the house elves a little extra to make it special.

"Thanks, so do you want to start dessert?"

A blush formed on Hermione's already rosy cheeks from the alcohol as if she knew the double meaning of his words. 

"Sure, it looks delicious."

Draco scooted closer to her and picked up a fat, juicy, red strawberry. Carefully dipping it into the chocolate he fed it to Hermione. She opened her delicate mouth and accepted the treat. Noticing a little chocolate still on her lips, Draco couldn't resist.

He leaned over, kissing her softly, and tenderly licking the chocolate off Hermione's lips. She sighed, as if wanting this the whole time and closed her eyes. Draco took a second to look at her beautiful face. Mentally deciding to go through with the bet and ignoring the warning he felt he cupped her face and kissed her more passionately.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Diavola walked up the stone steps leading to the tower, a confidence radiating from her. She was going to win the bet and Draco was going to pay for crossing her, she was sure of it.

Pulling out her old antique mirror she checked her reflection one more time and fixed her hair. Smiling she snapped the mirror shut and quietly pulled open the door. She looked around the dim room, with only moonlight to light it up, and stepped in.

Harry was already there, looking a little nervous, and almost scared, pacing around in an unattractive way. Di wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered in a sexy tone.

"Hullo Harry"

"Oh, erm, hi, Diavola."

Di laughed and flicked her wand. Suddenly a bed and candles appeared in the empty room.

Encouragingly Di squeezed Harry. "Don't be nervous, everyone has to have a first time."

"How did you know…"

Di silenced him by turning him around and kissing him hard. Pushing him towards the bed he stumbled back and landed clumsily. Di ran her hands up and down him annoyed with the presence of his robes. Straddling his hips she smiled down on him as she pulled off his shirt.

She examined him with trained eyes. He had muscles, but not as defined as other guys she had been with. She also knew he wouldn't even compare to other guys she had been with when it came to pleasing her. She bet he hadn't even crossed second…

"Di I need you."

Di snapped out of her thoughts and returned her attention to Harry. Knowing she was pressed for time she decided to speed things up. Pulling off her dress with grace she revealed her bra and panties to the awestruck Harry.

"It's okay Harry, just follow my lead."

She undid his pants and pulled off his boxers all in one motion. She could tell he was already excited and quickly undid her bra and took off her underwear.

She wrapped around him suddenly to his surprise and pleasure. Kissing down his chest she set a rhythm. After a little he found it and begin to match her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco led Hermione away into his room and shut the door. He looked at Hermione's somewhat nervous looking face and tried to sent her a smile of comfort. He eased her down on the bed and begin kissing her passionately, running his hands through her hair.

He could feel her desire even though she was unsure of it herself and kept going removing the straps of her dress and pulling it down a little. He stopped then, to Hermione's annoyance and looked at her.

She was so precious, unarmed, and unaware of why he was really doing this. He realized that he did love her, but he had to tell her the truth before he could do what he wanted with her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I can't do this."

"Oh, Harry!"

A/N: Interesting chapter I think. I really can't say much else except I'm blushing from writing it.


	5. Accomplir le prix

Chapter Five

Accomplir le prix

(Fulfilling the Prize)

A/N: Let me start by saying a BIG thanks to you lovely reviewers. They were all great and I loved reading them and they encouraged me to continue writing even with my busy schedule and trying to finish my other story! So anyway on to the story!

"Did I do something wrong Draco, what is it?" Hermione rushed out worried she had upset him someway. 

  
"No nothing you did it's what I did. Hermione, I can't take this anymore I…I…love you. Which let me point out I never planned on happening in the beginning, never dreamed on letting it happen, but it did. That's why I have to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked the concern filling her hazel eyes.

"All this, was a bet a stupid bet my cousin Diavola made up as a competition between us. Who could shag you or Potter first and tonight we were both going to finish the bet, but I couldn't, it's not right. Hermione I know I started this for the wrong reasons but I don't want to continue them, that's why I couldn't do it, I love and care about you, and you should know what that means I don't just go throwing around the word love. So please can you forget what I've done and continue to be with me?"

Hermione looked up at him in a daze, her breathing turned into sharp intakes as she fought the urge to cry. His entire confession had hit her like a brick and she didn't think she could emotionally handle it at this point.

"I don't know what to say, you coned me into think you loved me…"

"But I do!"

"I…I can't hear this right now, I need some time alone."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anger seeped through Draco's veins. In his mind, this whole mess was all bloody stupid Di's fault and he wasn't going to let her cause anymore problems. He burst into her chamber in a fury holding out his wand and searching for the devil of a girl.

"Di! I know you're hear come out and face me like a true Malfoy, oh wait your not one your scum and so is your filthy half blood mother!"

Di slinked out from her bedroom in red pajama's and yawned cat like not at all alarmed by Draco's anger.

"Is this about me winning the bet? It's not anything to be to upset about, you should have known I would win."

"It's about the fucking bet but not who won. It's all your bloody fault, you're the one who started the whole bet, came up with the terms bleeding idiot is what you are!"

Di walked over closer to him until there was just barely space between her and him. 

"Let me remind you, dear Draco, that I may have been the one to suggest and start the bet but I did not force you to agree, it was on your own free will so do not go blaming me if something went not according to your plan. But do tell me, because I'm dying to hear, what's got you into such a fuss?"

Draco didn't want to tell Di the real reason, she would laugh and probably tell the whole school, but he knew he would have to she would use a truth spell to make sure anyway so there was no use.

"I fucking have feelings for the damn bitch now all because of you! So I couldn't carry out the bet and now she probably bloody won't ever speak to me again!"

"Well at least her not speaking to you will make things easier on you."

"What do you mean?"

Di's lips curled into a smile and she let out what could be referred to as a cackle. "Draco, did you not forget the terms of the bet. I did win, you can even use a truth spell if you want but there is no need. The prize for me winning was you not being able to be with any other girl for the remainder of the school year, that includes talking to them or anything else, it also includes Hermione Granger."

Draco's eyes bulged as Diavola informed him of what she already knew.

"You can't do that bitch! I have to be able to talk to her to explain, I'm not giving up talking or seeing Hermione all because of some bloody damn bet! You can't make me Di, no matter what you think and if you try I will make sure you won't try again."

Draco sneered as he pointed his wand in her face. She brushed it aside with her hand keeping her cool throughout the ordeal and laughed again.

"Draco when we shook it sealed the bet, to go back on it and not let me claim my prize means to pay in blood, which would require a lot not enough to kill you but a substantial amount however…"

"Then I'll pay in blood!"

"You did not let me finish! However, even if you chose blood I shall tell your father, you are not going to continue with Hermione!" 

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! What the bloody hell is wrong with you? IT WAS A BLOODY STUPID BET!"

"I don't care Draco, we had an agreement and now it's time to pay but if you won't, I will tell your father and I can only imagine what he'll think of a Mudblood."

Draco sneered and walked away toward the exit but not before Diavola cast a monitor spell to watch everything he does.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco wandered the halls trying to clear his head. How could so much have gone wrong in such a short amount of time? Rubbing his temples he didn't watch where he was going and suddenly stumbled back onto the floor.

"Bloody hell…"

"Malfoy!"

Draco rolled his head back and laughed. "Great just what I need, hello Potter."

"Malfoy Diavola told me what you do to her! Hit her, threaten her, don't let her see guys ever, that is why we had to sneak around she said!"

"Bloody bitch, but of course you do have to be pretty thick to believe her. Potter, she's lying just to get you to hate me more, it's all a little scheme and in case you didn't know she was using you."

"Liar, Malfoy if you continue to hurt Di and make her stop seeing me I will make sure you aren't at Hogwarts anymore."

"Actually it's the other way around about me not letting her see you but we won't get into that. As for making me leave Hogwarts, I'll just add you to the list. I don't have time for you Potter so get out of my way."

"NO! I care about Di and I'm not going to let you do this!"

"GET IT THROUGH UR HEAD POTTER SHE USED YOU! It was a bet okay and she won and now everything is going wrong and I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU!"

Draco thrust his wand out and pointed it at Harry stunning him and knocking him to the floor. Quickly walking away toward his room he yelled back.

"Ask her for yourself Potter, cast a truth spell that is the only way you'll know."

_I have my own damn problems to work about like how I'll see Hermione without Di knowing._

A/N: Again, BIG HUGE THANKS to the great reviewers I love you all! I might have an update on this sometime this week but my goal is to write a chapter for another story I am writing check it out if you can. So adios for now.


	6. Mauvais petit garon

Chapter Six

Mauvais petit garon

(Bad Little Boy)

A/N: Reviews were great I loved them all! Merci! Je t'aime tout tellement! Anyway I am having a case of spring fever and have been working on my two stories more than school oh well! More reading for you! Please review and remember… La vie est une chienne.

Italics=Diavola's thoughts in case you hadn't already guessed

_Fichu btard sanglant!_

Damn bloody bastard, Diavola thought as she watched Draco on account of her handy viewing spell. 

_How dare he think he can do that to Potter. Not like I care, he's beneath me, just a little toy I had a little fun with… but Draco has no right to do that when Harry is standing up for me!_

Diavola leaned forward from her pink suede chair resting her chin in her hands and watched the illustration jetting from her wand. 

_Now where could he be off too…?_

She cocked her head as her eyes traced his path. He looked determined, fists tightly balled, slight frown and a look of deep concentration. She knew the look herself, of course she had never looked like that she never had a reason, but she had seen it plenty of times when guys came to win her love and affection or beg her forgiveness…

_Mauvais petit garon, he wouldn't dream of going to see her, after I forbid him! I knew I would need to keep my eye on him and this is exactly why! With luck she will be too emotionally damaged to take him back but if she does, well there is no choice I'll have to tell Lucas he'll put an end to this. _

This is not how I planned this to work, I naturally was suppose to win obviously, but after I set the prize into motion he was to get so upset and I would make a little loop hole. The only one he could be with would be with me and then I would have him and everything I wanted, but he had to go and fall in love!

She turned back to the projection and watched silently as the scene unfolded before her eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Draco uttered the password and stealthily slipped inside his chambers not wanting to startle Hermione or make his presence known yet. He heard her weeping softly from behind her slightly open door.

Anger and concern seeped through him as he heard her cry, it scared him how much it affected him and how he just wanted to comfort her. He leaned against the door pressing his palms down so he could lean his head on it and hear her better.

"Why did he have to do this I thought that maybe, maybe, he changed for me, that's what he lead me to believe anyway…" She broke out into another fit of sobs.

"Why do I care so much? I mean honestly yes he is a gorgeous bloke and all and was really sweet and he did tell me and not take advantage of me and maybe he was sincere…" 

She blew her nose on a tissue and sighed slumping her shoulders then falling back on her bed. 

"If I actually had someone to talk to about this stuff, another girl I wouldn't be so confused. I mean Ginny's my friend and all but if I told her about Draco she would tell Ron and then I would be in a bigger mess…and Harry! He's been so caught up with _Diavola_ that he wouldn't notice if the school blew up."

Draco smirked as he noticed the disgust in her voice over Diavola. He wasn't worried she was jealous though he just knew she felt for Harry like a brother.

He decided not to let her babble to herself anymore and go in and resolve this matter once and for all. Pushing open the door he walked in and swiftly closed it behind him. Looking up at her he noticed her surprise in her eyes and flash of appalling.

"Have you been listening to me Draco?"

"I'm sorry Hermione I didn't want to interrupt and…" He grinned at her sheepishly.

"You are fully aware those thoughts were not meant for you to hear and I'm terribly upset that you did."

"Look I'm sorry, but that's not why I came to hear your thoughts, I came because we need to talk but if your not ready to…"

Hermione threw him a sharp glance and crossed her arms. "Fine, sit, we can discuss the matter that's in question." She said airily as she motioned him to sit down.

Draco sat down and looked down at her laying on her bed he couldn't help but think she was absolutely perfect. 

"Hermione I can't explain why I accepted the bet. The old me I suppose was tired of shagging the willing easy girls, there was no challenge in that but then Diavola came along and challenged me. I did accept on my own free will but even if I hadn't she would have blackmailed me into doing it. That night I was to complete my goal and win the bet as was Diavola with Harry. The reason I couldn't Hermione was because I love you and I realized I didn't want it to happen without you knowing of the bet. I'm sorry I fooled you for so long but I did tell you and I hope that you will forgive me and allow me to continue to be with you."

Hermione looked over at her window for a long time contemplating her response. 

"Draco I fully believe you love me and that you truly are sorry for what you did. It's just that a person can't just come off of that and act like it never happened, it's going to take time and you'll have to gain my trust back…" 

She looked into his wonderful gray eyes and lost her train of thought. She wanted to be mad and was trying to start over from the beginning with him slowly but he was just so handsome she couldn't just go back to the hesitant kisses and sneaking around.

Draco noticed she had stopped and sensed what she was feeling but did not want to judge wrong and frighten her away. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her softly on her forehead then looked back at her eyes searching for her permission.

She tried to show the anger at his sudden boldness in her eyes but she couldn't keep it there and they quickly exposed her longing for him.

He found her mouth and swept her lips up in a tender kiss then growing more passionate with his increasing yearning. Running his hands up and down her body exploring everything that he wanted to belong to him. 

Hermione's breathing began to become out of control and heavy as she undid his shirt and cast it away to the floor. She stopped for a second in awe of his toned and well defined body wanting him close to her. 

He pulled off her black tank top and slid it over her head running his fingers along her tanned stomach. He went back up to her lips and she met his with equal lust. 

Reaching her hands down towards his trousers she unbuttoned them and pulled them away. He ran his hands up her thighs and whispered softly, "I love you Hermione Granger."

"I love you Draco Malfoy."

And those were the last words they said before they rose away on the heat of there passion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Diavola turned away in utter disgust revolted by the way they were behaving. She laughed at the thought of them exchanging there vows of love, _love is for the weak and needy, that's why I'm strong_.

She had to contain herself from breaking her wand in two to stop the picture it was showing her. Then remembering a simply storing charm that could contain the footage her wand had shown and be able to be shown again she cast it and smiled wickedly.

_I hope you had fun with her tonight Draco, hope it was worth it because now I have something to show your father and I highly doubt he will be the tiniest bit pleased. Mess with me and you'll pay Draco remboursements une chienne, paybacks a bitch ._

A/N: Oh Diavola is wicked isn't she? I'm not a wicked person well at least not all the time and I think I live it through her. Thanks for the reviews they are great and keep reviewing please I really enjoy it until the next chapter Love Aurora.


	7. Remboursements une chienne

Chapter Seven

__

Remboursements une chienne.

Paybacks a Bitch

"Lucas, I know it doesn't sound like Draco to do something like this, it's plain uncharacteristic, but I swear him and the Mudblood Granger have started a relationship together."

"Diavola, this is terribly hard news to receive but I am not to sure that I trust you. Not being of Malfoy origin and I half-blood yourself there are numerous reasons for you to lie about this matter."

"I'm not lying! Lucas if you don't believe me I can show you with my wand. I put a monitor spell on Draco to watch because I was suspicious and captured him and Granger in the act if you don't believe that I don't know what you will. I can apparate over later if you cast some big spells for no one to notice do you wish for me to?"

"Yes, if you have what you say you have I feel I need to see it now so I will be able to end this relationship immediately and punish Draco for this appalling behavior."

Diavola smiled into the fire and leaned back on her chair satisfied with the response given. All she had to do was show Lucas what she had recorded and then Draco and Hermione would be over.

"Alright I'm coming now just make sure no one is aware I cast the spell or notices I'm gone if that is to happen there will be trouble."

"Of course, I'm not that stupid don't talk to me as if you're my superior you little bitch."

Always that loving attitude from her step uncle, that's why Di loved him as Draco loved him, not at all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Di brushed her Slytherin robes off and walked toward the looming mansion. She had to admit it was bigger than her step fathers but it was too gaudy for her liking. Stepping up the marble steps she pushed the bell for the house elf. A stubby, wrinkly elf answered the door and swept into a bow ushering Diavola inside. 

Di pushed it to the floor, "Move out of my way, vous morceau inutile de dtritus! Where is Lucas?

"M…M…Master is in the study waiting for Ms. Malfoy."

Diavola huffed away towards the study and opened the door.

"Diavola it's about time you got here, I guess that other school you went to didn't teach you how to calculate your landing so you wouldn't have to have walked all the way up. Oh well, I suppose we can't expect much from a _half-blood _hmm?"

Diavola's eyes turned into slits and she sat down roughly. "I suppose, look Lucas I have something that you want even if you won't admit it and I am not going to give it up easily, so what is it worth to you?"

Diavola knew how to fight for what she wanted and not to give up things you could get, this matter included. She tossed her wand in the air carelessly waiting for Lucas's reply.

"I'm not in the mood for bargaining little girl so this is my one and only offer take it or leave it, I shall give you an invisibility cloak, for they are hard to obtain and very good when put to use. If you do not like my offer than I shall have to just take the wand by force."

Di played with the wand in her hand and sighed. "Fine, this is worth more but I'll take it. Here." She tossed the wand over to Lucas and said the words to start the projection.

Lucas watched in silence as the whole scene played before his eyes. When it was over his face was an impossible red and his mouth was clamped into a thin line.

"My own son begging for forgiveness is one thing, but begging forgiveness from a Mudblood?! Draco has forsaken our family and we cannot let this get out or let this continue. Diavola, I need you to help me and I'm sure you will."

"Not for you, but because I hate Hermione, but go on."

"Well, the only way to stop this is to kill her, so that is what we must do. I need you to use the invisibility cloak and kill her somehow, your choice, and cover it up, I will provide means so that no one will be able to detect it was you. After, Draco will be free of this nonsense and there will be one less Mudblood in the world, so everyone wins."

"I'll do as you wish, get me the things this job requires and I will make sure I will and enjoy it, how do you think I should kill her? Curse, poison, accident?" 

"I don't care, but remember if you are caught which should not happen you are not to utter a syllable with my name in it understand?"

"Yes, Au revoir, temps d'it's pour la petite chienne de mourir."

A/N: Hmm I don't really know what to write please review I will love you forever! And well, until the next chapter! Luv Aurora


	8. Tragique

Chapter Eight

Tragique

Tragic

A/N: Hey you guys have told me, well some of you anyways, that having Diavola speak in French sometimes is annoying and would I stop? Well, to inform you I myself speak French as a first language and Di comes from France so she likes to keep it fresh. I try to put the translation after but sometimes I do forget. So, I want you guys to tell me get rid of it or keep it? If you say get rid of the French this will be the last chapter with any French except the title but if you say keep it then I will continue. Thanks for the input!

Diavola was armed with her supplies, she was ready to fight, and she was ready to win. She planned her attack for midnight where she knew Draco and Hermione would be taking a nice "dip" in the lake, still not having told anyone about their relationship they had to sneak around.

She went to her room and slammed the door shut, magically arming it so that anyone trying to get in couldn't. She laid out her supplies in front of her, the invisibility cloak, the potions, her wand, everything was there.

She had made up her mind to kill Hermione with an Unforgivable Curse, she would sneak over and throw off her cloak, she wanted Hermione to know who killed her, she would utter the curse, stop Draco from saving Hermione and it would be done. She would use her potion to sprinkle around the site, masking the evidence from anyone coming to investigate what had happened. 

She laughed as she thought about what she would do with Draco. She would let him witness what happened and know who had killed his precious Hermione, but she would use her other potion to keep him from uttering a word, no matter what anyone did to get him to.

Yes, that was what she was going to do, he would have to bare the knowledge of what happened, and that he didn't stop it but still be completely hers, because that was the other potion she got, breuvage magique commandant, a commanding potion and she was going to use it on him and then her life would be perfect, she would have everything she ever wanted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand towards the lake. It was a now common ritual for them to visit the lake once a week, also the room of requirement, the tower, the forbidden forest, anywhere they could find some privacy.

They approached the glistening waters of the school's lake bathed in the glow of the moonlight. Taking a knowing glance at each other they silently stripped down and jumped into the rippling water. Hermione dove down into the shadowy water and came up wrapped in water droplets smiling. 

Draco and Hermione deeply loved each other, sure they still fought sometimes about Hermione's choice in friends, Draco's crude comments about non-purebloods, even though they had lessened, about who was smarter, but deep down they had a love that would survive for as long as both were alive.

Draco swam to catch up to Hermione as she drifted away on her back, eyes closed and her face showing relaxation. He splashed her playfully and she opened one eye annoyed. 

"Hey that's not very nice!"

"But Hermione, you know I'm not a nice person."

Hermione turned over and swam to him kissing him softly, "You are, that's why I love you."

Draco shrugged but didn't protest, enjoying the attention she was giving him. After, cuddling and playing for a while Draco turned his head sharply away from Hermione.

"Draco, what is it?"

"I thought I heard something, maybe we spent too much time here, we should probably go…"

They swam over to the edge and climbed out of the lake, heading for their clothes. They grabbed them and hurriedly put them on walking quickly away from the lake. After walking a few feet Hermione stopped and motioned for Draco to stop and be quiet to.

"Did you hear that? It sounded as if someone was walking behind us, I thought I heard footsteps, maybe I'm just being paranoid…no, there it was again, it sounds like it's in front of us now. Let's just hurry back." Hermione said worriedly as she grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him along, but crashed into some invisible force.

Draco and Hermione fell to the ground with a thud both groaning at the hit. Suddenly they saw what they had crashed into.

"Draco, isn't it just wonderful to see you again, oh and Hermione, comment gentil, how nice." Diavola's lips curled into a smile as she looked down upon the pair. "Surprised to see me? Harry and you Draco aren't the only ones that get to have little toys to play with."

"What do you want Di? Getting evidence for my father so you can tell him what I'm doing, go ahead, I'm not afraid of him or you anymore."

"Oh Draco, like I've said before I am always one step ahead of you, I already told your father, he's aware of what's been going on and is not pleased. However, right now he is the least of your worries at the moment, you should fear me Draco."

Diavola whipped out her wand and pointed it at Hermione an insane look plastered on her face. She stepped towards them as they scooted backwards fumbling for their own wands.

"Silly fools, I already took your wands I'm not an idiot. Now Hermione stop moving and I might make this quick."

"You might wonder what my plan is, well I'm going to kill you Hermione, to make it plain and simply. Draco's father has asked me to because you seem to have become an annoying flaw in the Malfoy family. Having seen the night Draco and you confessed your love thanks to me monitoring it he understands the only way for Draco to get back to normal is to have you forgotten permanently."

She pointed her wand at Hermione's throat. "You know Hermione, for a Mudblood you really are pretty, to bad you won't be able to live anymore." Diavola ran her hand down Hermione's face. 

Draco leapt out at Di, trying to grab her wand and throw her off Hermione but Diavola poured out her potion on to Draco's head freezing his body so he couldn't move but was totally conscious of what was happening.

Hermione looked desperate as she tried to climb onto her feet and run from Diavola, but her effort was vain as she fell back to the ground. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to cry out for help but no sound escaped her lips.

"Well Hermione, it's been fun, I think me and you could have been friends if things had been different, then again, maybe not. Au revoir Hermione, see you in hell." Diavola said as she pointed her wand at Hermione and uttered the last words Hermione heard. A flash of stunning green light engulfed Hermione and then she was gone.

A/N: This is not the last chapter please, please, do not hate me for killing Hermione bare with me I beg of you and you'll see where I'm going with this. So anyway please review and tell me what you think French or no French? 


	9. Apportezmoi la vie

Chapter Nine

Apportez-moi la vie

Bring Me To Life

A/N: You all have told me to keep the French so I will but right after I will put the meaning. I'm so sorry to have killed Hermione but you will see what happens now. And yes, Intentions Cruelles means Cruel Intentions in French. So happy reading. 

Draco sat there, paralyzed, half from shock and the other from the potion. Silent tears spilled from his eyes, it was the first time he remembered crying. He looked up at Diavola, power seized her as she began to breathe heavily and sway. She hadn't been ready to cast such a powerful spell and now she was going to die, all over a stupid thing.

Draco tried to laugh at her, trying to forget his pain, because this one time, Diavola hadn't predicted what was going to happen. Panic arose in her eyes and she screamed out as she started to die from inside. She cast a hateful look at Draco and cursed. 

"This is all your fault, fichu morceau de merde, damn piece of fucking shit, I shall see to it that your life is filled with unhappiness and hardship, I will haunt you from my grave, I swear it!" She screamed as she drank one last fiery red potion and was engulfed by flames. 

Draco saw her ghost float off, towards who knew where, but he knew she would be back. Di never went back on her promises. He pushed himself up off the ground and fought to stay standing, his legs felt like jelly and he was still partially under the control of the potion.

Thought he was moving slow his mind was fluttering with thousands of thoughts hitting him at jet speed. How could he bring Hermione back? He had to find a way to make it so she could come back. He walked away back towards the school in a daze.

How could so many things have gone wrong in such short amount of time? He shook his head as he walked back to the school. 

What was there for him now? Why did he even have to go back? He still had the money he saved from what his father sent him stored in his chamber and he could just steal Diavola's invisibility cloak and run off to a private little town hid from the Ministry of Magic and look for a potion so he could bring Hermione back. Yes, that was what he planned on doing.

********************************************************************************

Diavola's ghost screeched through the air with gaining speed, racing toward the Malfoy Manor. Draco's father had failed to mention that she would die and become a ghost, he had just explained that she should drink the fiery red potion last. She was overcome with angry and was going to make Draco's father bring her back to her normal self. 

She reached the Malfoy Manor and tried to knock on the door and cursed when her hand just fluttered through it. She floated up the stairs towards the living room and burst in to a very surprised Malfoy.

"Diavola what are you doing here you stupid wench! I said not to come back here!"

"I DON'T CARE! Did you happen to take a look at what I am? I'm a bloody ghost! This wasn't exactly mentioned when we were planning this attack. So now I want you to find a way to turn me back and if you don't then I'll tell the Ministry what's happened and how you were connected."

Lucius turned paler than he was and spit out at her, "Fine little bitch, but after your returned to life I'll see to it you don't live long after so is this agreed?"

"Yes whatever, just bring me back to life."

********************************************************************************

Draco traveled the country for days, not wanted to risk apparating because Hogwarts was probably already looking for him and you could only apparate a little ways towards town because it was sealed away from any other kind of transportation besides the secret entrance.

He was hungry and dirty, laughing as he thought about how a respectable Malfoy would never end up in this position. Finally he saw the tree that was the disguised entrance to the town. Uttering the password, he slipped inside.

It was permanently dark, covered in shadows the dark gray and black buildings loomed over him in a gloomy way. Dark witches and wizards scurried about the town, all looking each other over with suspicious eyes, paranoid that someone was a Ministry spy.

Draco had visited this place many times with his father, his father had explained he needed to learn where his resources where and how to get them secretly, for one day he would be a Death Eater like him. At the time, Draco had believed his father and paid attention carefully. Now he was glad he had because he knew the one place that had to have a potion he was looking for, and if it didn't he was royally screwed.

He pushed open the heavy wooden door and walked into the stuffy, dingy, shop called Ombres. He walked past the multi colored potions towards the desk positioned in the back of the room and banged down on the bell.

He practiced how he would act while he waited for the store owner. He didn't want Francis to get suspicious of his behavior or why he needed the potion, and he certainly didn't want him to tell his father what he had done. 

Francis, an old leathery looking humped over old man, walked towards Draco, cracking his fingers nervously. "Young Master Malfoy, how wonderful to see you, but where is your father?"

"Never mind where my father is Francis I need a potion from you, a very special potion and seeing as how you carry everything I figured you may have it."

"I may, what are you looking for?"

"A potion to bring someone back to life, sort of resurrect them I suppose. Do you happen to have one?"

"Are you trying to bring back the Dark Lord? I don't think I have anything of that power."

"Well, something less powerful but will serve the same cause do you happen to have anything?"

Francis scratched his head and turned around.

"There is one thing, but it has horrible effects. In order for it to work you must sacrifice someone else to repay the blood your robbing from the earth. This person has to be someone very close, in a good or bad way to the person your bringing back. Do you want this potion?"

"Yes, that will work I'll take it, go fetch it and I'll pay."

"Alright, but remember, I warned you."

Francis got the potion and handed it to Draco taking almost all the money he had.

"Hope you have luck with it."

"Don't bloody worry about me, just remember no one knows I was here as always."

********************************************************************************

Lucius apparated right besides the tree disguising his favorite shopping spot. Diavola had floated along with him, making sure she got what she wanted fast. They walked into the town and towards Ombres, Shadows, and Lucius barged in.

"FRANCIS! Get out here now I have some important business that needs tending to." Lucius screamed for the old shop keeper. 

"Mr. Malfoy how are you what do you need?" Francis hid behind his desk.

"I need a bloody potion to bring this wench back to life."

Francis peered around Lucius at Diavola's hovering figure and his permanent frown deepened. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, I just sold my only potion that I had that can bring someone back. And as far as I know there aren't any other ways to do it."

Lucius eyes turned to slits and his voice was cold and strained. "Who did you happen to sell this potion to Francis?"

"Your, son actually Mr. Malfoy."

"MY WHAT!?"

"Your son."

"BLOODY HELL! Diavola if you had not gotten so huffy about being a ghost and stayed to control Draco and just asked me to get you the potion we wouldn't be in this bloody mess! Now, Draco is probably plotting to bring Hermione back and you are still going to be a ghost."

Diavola crossed her arms and challenge Lucius. "It's not my fault at all, why don't we just use a locator spell and find him, take the potion and then lock him away?"

"We're going to but it's a hassle and a pain and it could have been prevented and now we have to go chase them down, and I have to spend my time! You'll pay for making me do this, worse than how you would have had to pay had I just gotten the potion for you."

"Fine."

Lucius looked over at the stunned shop keeper. "Now I have to perform a Memory Charm as well so he won't remember what was said." He quickly performed the Memory Charm and turned to walk away.

"Come Diavola, let's go find my son."


	10. La Chasse est Allume

Chapter Ten

La Chasse est Allume

The Chase Is On

Now that Draco had obtained the potion that could bring Hermione back he was almost lost. So far he had had a plan but now he wasn't sure what to do. He clutched the potion in his fist and walked along the forest.

He knew he would have to find someone to sacrifice, but who? He himself could be the sacrifice but then Hermione would have to go on living alone. Harry or Ron could be sacrificed, but Draco didn't think Hermione would be pleased about that. Diavola could serve as a sacrifice, if she was still alive. His head was clouded with question and he couldn't clear it.

Knowing he couldn't just keep walking along aimlessly like this so he checked into a tavern somewhere along the rode. A friendly Muggle greeted him as he walked in.

"Hello chap, would you like a room here?"

"Yes, how much will it cost?"

"50 Euros"

Draco reached into his pocket and grimaced as he realized all he had was Wizard Money. Discouraged he walked out of the tavern with the man yelling out at him, "Wait lad!"

He walked down the dirt road silently debating what to do. Apparating to a wizard tavern sounded tempting and he decided that was what he was going to do. Landing down at a secluded tavern he walked in.

"What'll it be?" asked the grungy owner as he looked Draco up and down.

"A room, if you have any to spare."

The owner motioned to the back of the tavern and Draco saw the door he pointed at. Nodding Draco walked off to the room.

It was a nice room, not as nice as he was use to staying at but it did for his purpose, a hot shower and a place to sleep for the night.

He stripped down and got into the steaming shower cleaning off the dirt and grime he had gotten from the journey. Done washing he got back into his boxers and t-shirt and got into the bed. It was the first time he had slept in a bed alone since Hermione had died.

He tried to fall asleep hoping things would be better in the morning.

Diavola used an old witch tradition of finding a person by circling her crystal over a map of the surrounding area waiting for it to stop and point to where Draco was. She had been trying for hours but it wouldn't work. Annoyed she made the crystal fall to the floor.

"It's no use it won't work!"

"Stupid girl, why are you insisting on doing it that way? Why not just cast a locater spell?" Lucius asked from his sitting area.

Diavola huffed and replied, "Because, I am a ghost and ghosts cannot cast spells."

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Lucius asked as he grabbed his wand and cast the spell. All of a sudden an image burst from his wand and a sleeping Draco appeared.

"I know where that is that's the tavern near Diagon Alley." Diavola commented.

"Do you have to talk? I already knew that and I didn't need you to tell me. Now come on we're going."

They apparated into Draco's room to him asleep. Diavola walked over to him and placed her hand through Draco's head pulling out his dreams and replacing them with nightmarish images of him failing with his quest to bring Hermione back.

"This power is incredible!" Diavola squealed as Draco wriggled around in his sleep.

"Shut up!" Lucius murmured at her. "Where is the potion?"

Diavola shrugged and began to scan the room for the vile.

'I don't see it, why don't you help me look?"

Lucius began to look around moving things everywhere, and expert at finding anything he was looking for. Cursing he stood up.

"I can't find it, but it's not like he already used it. However, we can't leave until we find it."

"So what are we to do?"

"Wait for him to wake up."

Draco's pleasant dream of him and Hermione together, him the Minister of Magic, her the Headmistress at Hogwarts, had been interrupted by an image of Hermione coming back, then burning to flames as Diavola had done before she disappeared.

He was soon covered in a cold sweat. He was trying to find Hermione when he heard voices that weren't part of his dream and he abruptly woke up.

He looked around the dark room and found his father and Diavola's ghost staring at him in shock.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here?!" Draco screamed.

"Shut up Draco. Where is the potion you bought from Francis earlier, I need it." Diavola whined.

"Damn Francis, knew he wouldn't be trusted. What makes you think I'd just give you the potion Diavola so you can come back to life? I wish you were dead, oh wait you already are." Draco laughed.

Diavola threw a searing look at Draco and turned to his father for support.

"Draco if you do not give us the potion I will have to kill you, or something that matters to you." Lucius added.

"Go ahead and kill me, that's what I want. If I can't bring Hermione back I might as well kill me at least then I would be with her. And as for the killing something that matters to me, nothing else does so really I see no reason to give you the potion."

Diavola went into her rage and screamed, "Give me the potion now Draco or, if you don't I'll break it! Then, there won't be any more potion to bring Hermione back and you'll still be alive."

"But at least you'll still be a ghost."

Diavola flung her arms in the air and grabbed a flower pot chucking it at the wall.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO BLOODY DIFFICULT?"

Draco shrugged. "Well, it's been fun." He said as he apparated away.

"He had it on him!" Diavola pointed out.

"I know that no need to bloody point it out. You know I don't need you anymore really. All you are is an annoying nuisance in my plan to stop him from bringing Hermione back. I do have a nice spell that sends ghosts away."

"No, I'll be silent, I'll get the potion back."

"Good"


	11. Sacrifice

Chapter Eleven

Sacrifice

A/N: Reasons Aurora has been bad and not updated. 1. She has a job now! 2. School :-/ 3. Troy coming up and thinking about a story for that. Okay, so crappy excuses sorry but here it is a new chapter luvs. Well actually this is coming up sooner than I thought because I totally forgot about my tenth chapter!

Special A/N: emeline, if you haven't already read I am also French. Furthermore if you seem to have a problem with my French you can talk to me anytime and let me know. I am quite certain it is correct and if you wish to discuss this further, please, let me know.

Draco caught his breath as he stumbled down towards the school. He knew who he would have to sacrifice, thought it pained him and he knew Hermione wouldn't be pleased he knew he couldn't stand not being with Hermione.

He slipped into the Great Hall and walked towards the Gryffindor Boy's rooms. He uttered the password and walked inside. It was late and no one was up to his surprise since there had bound to have been a Quddich game earlier and they should have been celebrating.

He walked up the stairs and opened the door slipping inside and looking for his sacrifice. Searching all the beds he cursed when he didn't see him.

_Must have been promoted to Head Boy once I left. Wonder who's Head Girl._

He retraced his steps walking towards his previous dorm. Throwing open the door he walked to the boys side. Finally, he found who he was looking for. Grabbing the sleeping boy by his arms he dragged him out of the school and onto the lawn.

Surprisingly, the boy never stirred and he finally dragged him out of the range of the Hogwarts spell detectors. Apparating them both away to the Forbidden Forest he finally sat down and rested from dragging the boy all the way out of the school.

He looked at the sleeping boy and sighed. Even though he had hated him for most of his life he really didn't want to do this. He thought about the repercussions of his actions. They were high and so many things could happen for him messing with the dead but he had to.

Since he didn't want the boy to have to be awake to feel the pain that Hermione had felt when she died, because that was what happened, he carefully dumped the potion into his mouth and forced him to swallow.

He began to recite the incantation.

Oh Mighty Lord of Night, keeper of souls, please take this sacrifice and bring Hermione back to this earth. Take this soul and give back hers. Send this soul down to the depths of Earth and let hers' rise and come back. Let her soul and body be restored. Let this be done, let your will agree, let this be done, let your will agree, LET THIS BE DONE!"

Draco cried into the sky as his sacrifice lit up and began to float from the potion. The Earth began to shake and tremble and the sacrifice began to decompose. Suddenly he saw Hermione's body rise up from the Earth her eyes closed and her body limp, then she fell to the ground as the light shot out in from Ron's body and then consumed him in a flash and he fell to the bottom of the Earth.

Diavola's body began to shimmer as her and Lucius traveled, looking for Draco.

"Lucius what's happening to me?"

"Draco must have used the potion, therefore you have no more reason to stay on this Earth and you will be sent to where you really do belong."

Diavola's features became panicked as her spirit began to ripple and her hands started to disappear.

"But I don't want to die…again." she squeaked out in a whisper as her face and body became nothing more than a shadow.

A noise hissed by Lucius as Diavola was whisked away from the Earth.

Hermione opened her eyes suddenly. She began to blink rapidly trying to get use to her new surroundings. Looking around, she saw her unconscious friend and Draco standing over him and a dark wooded forest.

The first words out of the restored Hermione was a scream. It echoed throughout the woods and she couldn't stop. The shock of returning to the world she once knew had been to much. She cried and rejoiced all at once and fell to the ground.

Draco let her carry on in this matter for quite some time, waiting for her terror and bewilderment to go away. Gently, he walked over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione?"

She looked up and tried to form words but her voice wouldn't escape from her mouth. She gave up and clung to him.

Though she had said nothing, he knew exactly what she was thinking. Why had he brought her back? How? Why had he sacrificed Ron? How could he have? He felt her anger and pain course through his veins. Backing away he looked at her.

"Are you alright?"

It seemed these words opened the gateway for her voice to come out and it came out in a fury.

"What have you done!? How did I come back? What have you done to Ron!? How could you even think to mess with forces like these? The power alone could have consumed you! This was ludicrous, your own selfish doings! Now you've killed Ron, an innocent and Diavola could just come back and kill me! And do you even know what I'm going through now that I'm back!"

She ended with a series of bawls and Draco tried to respond. He had imagined their reunion to have it's troubles but nothing to this extent. He looked into her eyes and tried to answer her questions.

"I've brought you back that's what I've done, and I thought you'd bloody well be happy about it! Do you know how much trouble I had to go through to get you back? Hunting the potion avoiding my father and Di, you have no idea what I've done for you! Did you think I was just going to go on without you? As for Diavola, I don't give a bloody shit about what she's doing we can run from her! Going through? Going through? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH HAVING YOU GONE!? No, you don't, or maybe you wouldn't have questioned my reasons to bring you back."

Hermione's eyes turned into clouds of anger.

"You have done me no favor tonight it that is what you're trying to convince me you've done. You have killed one of my best friends, brought me back to this ghastly world just to die again, for what? Your own pain to go away? What about my pain Draco, what I have to deal with now? I don't know what I'm going to do but I do know I'm not going to waste ONE MORE MINUTE STUCK HERE WTH THE LIKES OF YOU!"

She screamed at him and stood up with more confidence then she had displayed earlier. She turned and began to walk away from an awestruck Draco.

"So that's it? I bring you back and now you're just going to leave, just like that? Oh well, Draco it was fun but now that you brought me back I think we can just go back to being sworn enemies again, doesn't that sound nice?" He imitated her voice as he called after her.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M DOING!" She roared at him and turned around.

"Sure looks like it to me."

"It's not and you know bloody well it's not. I just need time to think, Draco, come on! If you had this happen what do you think you would do!?"

"Thank you for bringing me back and rush into your awaiting arms."

"YOU WOULD NOT!" She yelled distraught at his snide replies.

"Look, I'm not leaving forever, I'll come back and find you but I just need to get away for awhile."

"Well, I have news for you Hermione, Diavola and my father are still out there hunting me and once they find out you're back you can bet they'll bloody be after you too. Also, there is the little problem that everyone thinks you're dead. You have no money and no where to go, so it looks like your stuck here with good old me."

Hermione was bursting with fury but through that she knew he was right, she really couldn't go anywhere.

"You may be right, I do have to stay with you, but that does not mean I will take pleasure in it!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll change your mind after a few Butterbeers…"

"I WILL NOT! AND IF YOU HAVE THAT KIND OF ATTITUDE I WON'T STAY! I'd rather take my chances out there then with you."

"Whatever you say, but there's no way around it you're bloody well stuck."

Lucius now knew that Hermione was undoubtedly back and more than likely with Draco. He still had his reasons to be after them though. They were the only ones that knew he had sentenced for Hermione to die and were a nosiness to him furthermore.

His feet crunched under the thick ground composed of leaves and twigs as he walked towards the spot he thought he had heard screaming come from less that two hours ago. He saw the dead body of a Weasley and smiled wickedly. He knew this had been Draco's work. Now all he had to do was lead the Ministry to investigate and find out what he knew and Draco would be in Azkaban and Hermione would be fair game.

A/N: Hey this is pretty long so I hope you liked it! I will try and update soon next time and please, read and review and as always love you lots.


End file.
